The Little Sister: Series
by TK2
Summary: A Series of stories, about Dawn and Buffy, when Dawn was younger. Pre-season five stories. AU, just some ideas about how I think Dawn and Buffy would have gotten alone if Dawn had really been her sister the whole time.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA.

FEEDBACK: IS GREATLY APPRECIATED

AUTHORS NOTE: DAWN AT TEN IS TRYING TO SPEND TIME WITH BUFFY AT SIXTEEN.

AUTHORS NOTE TWO: THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SENT OUT TO THIS GROUP SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. 

E-MAIL: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

DISTRUBUTIONS: WANT, TAKE, HAVE, JUST LET ME KNOW WHERE IT IS GOING. 

TITLE: LITTLE SISTER 1-5/5END

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

" What's that?" Dawn Summers asked as her ten year old eyes looked up at her big sister. 

" What's what, Dawnie?" Buffy asked appiling peach lip stick to her lips. 

            " That stuff you are putting on your lips?" the little brunet asked as she sat down beside her sisters chair. 

            " It's lipstick, and you're to young to wear any," Buffy Summers said smiling down at her little sister. 

            Their mother and them had just moved to Sunnydale, California a week ago.  Already she was into her knees in demons and vampires.  Buffy had met her knew Watcher Rupert Giles and had made two new friends Willow Rosenburg and Xander Harris. 

            " When I can I wear some?" Dawn asked giving her sister an innocent look that usually got her what she wanted from her parents. 

            " When Mom says you can," Buffy said getting up grabbing her bookbag. 

            " You're not going to get kick out of school again, Are you?" Dawn asked recalling the conversation that she had heard her mother and sister talking about earlier that day. 

            " I'm going to try not too," Buffy promised smiling at her little sister.  She loved Dawnie, her little sister was everything she could of hoped for in a little sister.  Sure Dawn drove her up the wall sometimes, what sister or brother doesn't, but all her friends always told her what an adorable little sister Dawn was. 

            " Where are you going so late?" Dawn asked as she saw her sister put on her coat. 

            " I have to go out, and run some errands for school," Buffy told her little sister not wanting to mention demons in her presents. 

            " When will you be home?" Dawn asked.  " I want you to read to me tonight," she pointed out.

            " I'll be home in time to read to you," Buffy promised before leaving her little sister to look after her as she left. 

            ' My sister isn't running errands.  Please, anyone who can hear me watch over her.' Dawn prayed before running downstairs to eat chocolate brownies with her mother. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " So what the what?" Buffy asked her Watcher as she sat down beside her friend Xander Harris in the library. " What big baddy are we dealing with this week?"

            " Goblin creature," Xander answered for Giles.  " It attacked Will and I tonight as we were walking here to meet you for patrol."

            " Are you two alright?" Buffy asked concered for her friends. 

            " Yeah, Giles came along just in time," Xander answered laying his feet upon the library table. 

            Buffy look Xander over and then looked over to where Willow was trying away on the computer just to make sure they where really all right.  When she was satified she turned her attention back to what Giles was saying.  

            " To defeat this Goblin is quite easy actually.  It comes fromt the fairytale the 'Princess and the Goblin' and according to the story the goblins are afraid of water.  That alone should scare them away.  However, since this Goblin did not try to hurt Xander and Willow, but grab Willow instead we can assume that it's not to dangerous," Giles explained as he wiped his glasses with a hankerchief. 

            " Well I'll go look for it and you can keep researching on where I might find it," Buffy said standing up from her chair. 

            Walking over to the weapons cabinet she took out a stake and put it in  her coat.  

            " Buffy, goblins, have a thing for being around children so you might want to make sure that Dawn is safe," Giles suggested to his slayer. 

            " Speaking of,  how is Dawie?" Willow asked sweety.  She thought Buffy's little sister was the sweetiest little girl in the world. 

            " She's fine, I have to read her a story tonight," Buffy said.  " I'll go check on here and then I'll hit the streets," Buffy said heading towards the door. 

            Buffy headed home to check on her little sister. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Dawn," Buffy called as she walked up the stairs to her little sister's room. 

            Giggling from inside her sister's room stopped Buffy in her tracks. 

            "Would you like more tea, Mr. Blin?" she heard Dawn asked  in her sweet little girl voice. 

            Buffy smiled, thinking Dawn was playing tea party again with her dolls.  However, when she heard a voice replied that smile turned into a frown. 

            "Why I like some, My Little Princess," the weirder voice said. 

            " Dawn," Buffy said barging into her little sisters room. " Are you all right?" she asked looking around Dawn's Scooby Doo room. 

            " I'm fine, Buffy.  Now is it story time?" Dawn asked giving Buffy a pleading look. 

            " Sweet Pee, someone else was in the room with you.  Who was it?" Buffy asked picking her little sister up. 

            " My friend," Dawn answer laying her head on Buffy's shoulders.

            "Your friend?" Buffy asked curiously.  " Mom, doesn't let you  have friends over this late."

            "No, my green friend," Dawn clarified looking at her sister. 

            "Your green friend?" Buffy asked holding Dawn tigher.  " Sweet Pee, where is your friend now?" Buffy asked Dawn as she headed towards Dawn's door. 

            "He's hiding from you.  He says you'll make him go away," Dawn answered.  "You won't will you, Sissy?" Dawn asked curiously. 

            "Dawnie, sometimes having green friends aren't always good for you," Buffy explained trying to make her sister understand. 

            "Why, it's no different then having a different color human friend," Dawn pointed out.

            "Well, that's different.  They're human, from what I'm gathering your friends not," Buffy tried again to explain. 

            "Buffy, I like him.  He plays with me when  you can't," Dawn said innocently.  "He's not always gone," she pointed out causing Buffy to look at her sadly. 

            Sitting down on Dawn's bed Buffy looked at her blue eye little sister.  " Sweet Pee, I'm gone a lot because I have to be not because I want to be.  I would love to spend more time with you taking you to the park or out swimming," Buffy confessed gentely as she hugged her little sister to her. 

            "Then why don't you?" Dawn asked wondering. 

            "Because I have other things that are in no way more important to me then  you are, but I have to do them.  People count on me," Buffy said as she unbraided her sisters brown hair.  " but that will never mean that I will ever stop loving you or mom," she clarified.  

            "Will you still read to me before bed time?" Dawn asked. 

            "Every chance I get, and if I don't at night, I promise I will in the morning," Buffy answered sisterly. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "He's under the bed," Dawn told her sister. 

            Buffy nodded and put Dawn down on the bed as she moved to look  under it. When she did all she found was a little note saying: 

Hey Little Princess,

            I guess my work here is done.  You don't need me to keep you company anymore. 

Love Your Green Friend,

 Blin

            "What's that?" Dawn asked Buffy about the note.

            " This is just saying that your friend went home," Buffy explained," and that means it's story time," she said earning her a happy laugh from her sister as she started to tickle her. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            So Buffy keeps her promise to her little sister and reads her the story, but not just any story.  The story of ' The Princess and the Goblin. 

THE END……………..LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS SHORT STORY. 


	2. Bath Time, Dawnie 2nd story

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA. OF DAWN OR BUFFY. 

FEEDBACK: WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THOUGHT. 

AUTHORS NOTE: A SILLY, CUTE STORY ABOUT BUFFY DEALING WITH DAWN WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER.

E-MAIL: MOONLIGHT_12US@YAHOO.COM

TITLE: BATH TIME, DAWIE 1/1

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Can you understand what I am trying to say?" Buffy Summers asked her little eight year old sister. 

"No," Dawn Summers said giving her sister an innocent smile.

"Dawnie, it's perfectly safe," Buffy tried again rubbing her forehead. She was starting to get a headache. 

"No, it's not," Dawn said, and then with a giggle got up and ran out of the room. 

"Dawn Lynn Summers come back here," Buffy yelled running after her little sister. 

Buffy chased Dawn into her room before she caught up with the little rascal she called her sister. Opening her closet she found Dawn sitting on the floor hiding behind Buffy's new dress. 

"Dawn," Buffy hollered grabbing her dress away from the little brown headed girl.

"What?" Dawn asked still with her little innocent look. 

"You're getting in," Buffy told her placing her dress on her bed before grabbing her little sister and through her over her shoulders. 

"I don't want to," Dawn complained. "You smell you do it," she said as they entered the bathroom. 

"No," Buffy said putting her little sister down. "Mom will be home in a hour and you will be in bed," Buffy told her sister, who was could be quit stubborn sometimes. 

Buffy was told by her boyfriend Angel and her mother that Dawn got that from her. Buffy didn't see it, but everyone else did. 

"No," Dawn said giving her big sister a puppy dog pout. 

"Yes," Buffy insisted," and if you don't I'll take and put you in there myself," Buffy threatened. 

"Can we play Barbie afterwards?" Dawn asked looking at the warm water calling her. 

"Tell you what," Buffy compromised giving her little sister a smile

"You take your bath, and I'll read you a story. Deal?" she asked.

"Fine," Dawn said taking off her little Mickey rob and got into the bath tub. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Buffy asked her little sister as Dawn walked out of the bathroom wet, but clean. 

"Yes," Dawn answered giving her big sister an insisted look. "Now where's my story?" she asked.

"Come on," Buffy said taking Dawn's hand into hers and lead her into her little Princess room. 

Buffy tuck Dawn in and started to read 'Sleeping Beauty' one of Dawn's favorites. 

"I love you, Sissy," Dawn said as she yawned, a sign that she would soon be asleep. 

"I love you too, Niblet," Buffy replied to the little girl.

Before Buffy turned the fourth page Dawn was asleep, and all was silence. 

Buffy smiled down at her little sister before walking out of Dawn's room into her own. 

"Now homework time," Buffy said sitting down on her bed. 

'What a day, what a day' Buffy thought. 

THE 

END 


	3. Trick Or Treat 3rd story

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARA. OF BUFFY, DAWN, ANGEL, OR JOYCE. 

SUMMARY: BUFFY AND ANGEL TAKE DAWN TRICK OR TREATING.

E-MAIL: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

FEEDBACK: I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS STORY.

SPECIAL NOTE: I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A FUN HALLOWEEN. 

TITLE: TRICK OR TREAT

AUTHOR: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How did I get roped into doing this?" Buffy Summers asked her mother as she and Angel sat on the Summers' kitchen counter. 

"Simple, you promised her," Mrs. Summers told her eldest daughter as she made pumpkin cookies for her daughters, and her eldest daughter's vampire of the night boyfriend. 

"I know," Buffy said with a sigh, but inside it felt kind of nice to be taking her little sister Dawn trick'o'treating instead of fighting big bads tonight. 

"You'll have fun, and you know it," Angel told his petite girl as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You like spending time with Dawnie," he pointed out. 

"I do," Buffy confessed," but you're still coming with, right?" Buffy asked taking her boyfriends arm in hers. 

"Wouldn't miss," Angel said. 

"Good," Buffy replied," So, Mom, save me some of those white chocolate bars," she said referring to the candy that Joyce was going to hand out that night. 

"I have a whole bag in the freezer for you," Mrs. Summers said giving her daughter a knowing glance. 

"I'm ready," eight year old Dawn Summers said running into the kitchen in her Pumpkin Princess costume. 

"Well don't you look like a little princess," Angel commented making Buffy's little sister laugh. He had a soft spot for Dawn, she reminded him so much of his little sister Kathy of so long ago. 

"Thank you," Dawn said politely smiling as Mrs. Summers took her picture with a Polaroid camera. " Sissy, let's go," she said excitedly running over to where Buffy and Angel where sitting. 

"All right," Buffy said laughing at her little sister's eagerness. She remembered being that young once. Her father use to take her out, and then Dawn when she was old enough. It was too bad that he didn't anymore. Sigh, Buffy took Dawn's right hand in hers and handed Dawn her pumpkin pale with the other. 

"Mommy, I'm going to get lots of candy," Dawn told her mother as she took her pale from her older sister, who she was excited was taking her Trick or Treating. Plus her studily boyfriend, or at least according to Dawn's friends he was studily, was going with. Dawn liked Angel and he always brought her something when she was him. 

"You are, are you?" Mrs. Summers asked sweetly. She adored her daughters, and they where so cute. Of course, if she told Buffy that now she would get quite a look. "Well I'll tell you what, when you get home I will check all the candy, and then later you can eat it," she promised earning her a quick hug from her little girl before Dawn returned once again to Buffy's side. 

"We'll be home by ten, Mom," Buffy promised as her little sister pulled her out the door and Angel followed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Trick or Treat," Dawn said later that night as the group of three came up to an old house on Maine Street. 

"Why hello there," an old man said kindly to Dawn. "I like your costume," he commented. 

"Thank you. My Mommy made it," Dawn explained as the old man gave her a king size Kit Kat bar.

"Well she did a good job," he assured her. "Is that your mommy?" he asked pointing at Buffy. 

Dawn laughed at the man," No," she said giggling," That's my sister Buffy and her boyfriend Angel," she answered. 

"I don't look that old do I?" Buffy asked over hearing the old man's comment as she and Angel stood behind Dawn. "I don't have Mom hair do I?" she asked her boyfriend running her hand through her curly locks. 

"No, you look beautiful," Angel assured Buffy giving her a sweet kiss before turning towards Dawn," Dawnie, tell the nice man good-bye, and lets move on," he told the little brown headed girl. 

"Okay," Dawn replied," Bye, Mr. Nice Man," she said making Buffy, Angel, and the old man laugh at her comment. "Thank you!" she said before turning away and grabbing Buffy's hand again. 

"Have a nice Halloween," the old man said as Buffy, Angel, and Dawn turned to leave. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"This is the last house, Dawnie," Buffy told her little sister as they walked up to an old brick house that was really into the spirit of Halloween. It had Halloween decorations everywhere you looked. 

"It looks scary," Dawn commented holding on to Buffy's hand tightly. 

"Sweetie, there's nothing to be afraid," Buffy assured her little sister. "Angel and I will be right behind you," she promised.

"Okay," Dawn said going up to the door and rang it's door bell. 

A teenage girl dressed up as a Princess Belle opened the door. 

"Trick or Treat," Dawn said feeling relieved when she saw what the girl was wearing. 

" Hi, aren't you just the prettiest little girl," the black headed girl commented. 

"I'm a princess," Dawn said proudly. 

"I'm sure you are," the black headed girl played along as she played sourer baby bottle pops in Dawn's bag. 

"Thank you," Dawn said politely. "Buffy, look I got my candy," she said turning around to face her sister. 

"I see that. You have gotten a lot of good stuff tonight. Sissy may have to sneak some," Buffy teased although she knew she probably would. Buffy had to admit to herself that she was having fun tonight. Spending time with Dawn and Angel were always better then doing anything else. 

"Bye," Dawn said to the girl before she, Buffy, and Angel left the house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It was around nine-fifty when Buffy and Dawn walked in followed by Angel. 

"Mommy," Dawn said the minute she spotted her mother sitting on the living room couch watching I know What You Did Last Summer," I go lots of candy. Can I eat some now?" she asked happily. 

"You can have two piece and then it is bed time," Mrs. Summers told her.

"I want theses two," Dawn said handing her mother a piece of Taffy and Kit Kat bar," can you check them?" she asked flopping down by her mother. 

"Yes, I will. Buffy," Mrs. Summers said turning towards her eldest daughter and her boyfriend," there is some cookies in the kitchen and some orange Kool Aid in the refrigerator if you two want some," she said. 

"Thanks, Mom," Buffy said grabbing Angel's hand and lead him into the kitchen. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Did we have fun tonight?" Angel teased as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist. 

"Yes, we had fun," she confessed. "I'll pick being with you and Dawnie anytime over anything else," she confessed getting out the pumpkin cookies and Kool Aid. 

Buffy poured her and Angel, even though he really couldn't taste the Kool Aid, a glass of Kool Aid and two cookies. The two then took their food and drinks and sat out on the back porch. 

"Happy Halloween," Angel said wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist as she sat on his lap.

"Happy Halloween," Buffy replied back as their lips met in a tender loving kiss. 

"Kissy face," Dawn said interrupting the couple as she laughed. 

"I'm going to get you for that one," Buffy teased as she and Angel went after a laughing Dawn. 

THE END

HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!!


End file.
